


Strangers are just Friends waiting to happen

by TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Acceptance, Bonding before ep 6, Coffee Utopia, F/F, Family, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, personal stories, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel/pseuds/TheImpossibleDetectivesAngel
Summary: To make Charlene, and at length Jordan, feel at home in their friendship group, the gang (and Quill) take them to their coffee shop, Coffee Utopia. After the Winter Wonderland Dance.*Coffee shop is from my two of my other Class fics, Coffee and Friends - the two best things in the universe and Kind Is Better. They do not have to be read first. OC's from my ongoing fic Prince to King, Princess to Queen, which should be read first to understand this fic.





	Strangers are just Friends waiting to happen

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and came up with this. Please read Prince to King, Princess to Queen to know who the OC's are. Thank you.
> 
> *Coffee Utopia is a made up shop.  
> *I own nothing about from Charlene, Jordan, the plot of this fic and Coffee Utopia.

"I swear, it does the best coffee ever!" Charlene laughed at Charlie's enthusiasm, as did Matteusz. "Okay, I believe you." Instead of her usual 'school wear', Charlene sported a grey dress with a white collar, a long grey coat that was the same length as the dress and ankle height black lace-up heels. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she looked very much like an adult, especially compared to the rest of them. As the got into the shop, Ram spied a free booth and made a dive for it. The others followed, trusting that Ram would procure the table for them. As they sat, April and Matteusz began to look at the board, deciding what they wanted. April decided on a mocha, and Matteusz the chocolate brownie milkshake. "What do you guys want?" April questioned as she and Matteusz stood to go and order for them. Quill just wanted a black coffee, and Tanya and Ram both wanted small hot chocolates. "Charlie?"  
"Just a medium cappuccino please." April looked to Charlene, who smiled.  
"A big latte please, and a mocha iced frappe." April looked at her curiously.  
"For Jordan, I know what she'll want." April nodded, and her and Matteusz went off to order. 

Quill got her phone out, but a light touch on her shoulder caused her to look up. Charlene smiled serenely at her. "I want to talk to you as well. You seem to know a lot about combat and war. I do to." Quill looked at her with poorly concealed surprise. Charlene laughed at that. "I was a 'warrior princess', if you like."  
"Like Xena!" Tanya exclaimed. Charlene smiled wide and nodded her head, but both Miss Quill and Charlie sported blank looks. "Who?" Tanya sighed sadly and turned to Ram.  
"We need to educate them. Quickly." He chuckled and nodded his agreement. April and Matteusz returned quickly with the drinks, making silence fall for a moment. After the first few sips had been taken, conversation started up quickly. "You were at war?" inquired Quill to Charlene. The others turned to listen. Charlene nodded, sporting a sad smile.  
"Yes. There was another species, the Pelagonias. My people, the Radiams, believed that the Pelagonias were 'savage beasts'. They decided that the Pelagonias were to be made into our slaves, as they were no better than 'animals'. Of course, the Pelagonias hated this idea. And they were not savage beasts. They were people, just as much as we were. So a war was started." Charlene looked up at Quill then. 

"It was vicious. Some Radiams, like me, believed that the Pelagonias were equal, and wanted no war. Some Pelagonias just wanted peace. But, still, war happened. I actually met a Pelagonia during the second battle I ever fought in that didn't want war. She was a simple, ordinary woman, with good morals and a good heart. She was only fighting because her children needed food, and the job she had was not providing enough for them. We became fast friends. In fact, she was my only friend, other than my little brother."  
"What was her name?" Asked Ram softly. Charlene turned to look at the others.  
"Dathendria. She had five children, Drago, Lilionia, Frather, Timoniaer and Dalia. They were back in the Pelagonian lands, to the East of the world. She had to fight. She left the eldest, Lilionia, in charge. Not all of them survived while she was fighting away. The second youngest, Timoniaer, caught Lethiala fever, which gives hot and cold fits, spasms, violent coughing fits, and weakness to the carrier. It could get so severe that it could kill. He died from it four days before the Shadow Kin arrived. At the time, it destroyed Dathendria. But on the, uh.... 'The Day', she was grateful that he wasn't around to be murdered. So was I." The others took silent sips of their drinks, even Quill. 

Jordan's entrance to the shop made them look up. Gone was the girl of jeans, stout boots and layers that they'd met four days ago. Gone was the classy girl in the white lace dress and heels of three days ago. In her place, was a tall girl, made even taller by her knee length lace up heels. She sported a tight black leather mini skirt and a long, gothic coat. On her cropped t-shirt were the words 'Me? Sarcastic? Never!'. She smiled and made her way over. Her ice blue hair was falling out of the messy bun, strands escaping everywhere. "Hi honey." She smirked at Charlene. Charlene smirked back. "You're late." Jordan slid into the booth next to her.  
"Sorry darlin'." They shared a quick kiss, and then Jordan turned her smile to the rest of them. "Hi guys. Sorry for my tardiness." Matteusz smiled at her.  
"We forgive you." Jordan's answering smile was dazzling.  
"I gotta say, it's a shame you're gay." They all laughed, even Quill, though Charlie looked stricken. "Same back." Matteusz returned. Jordan looked over at Charlie.  
"Don't worry, alien man, I won't steal your boy. I just appreciate a fine looking, nice mannered fellow when I meet one." They ALL laughed at that. "So, what did I interrupt?" she grabbed her frappe and shucked off her coat. "Just telling them about the war and Dathendria." Jordan's face turned solemn for a second, and she put her arm around Charlene, stroking her shoulder gently. "Well, away from depressing topics, how's school?" They all groaned apart from Charlene, who smiled. 

"I thought you said 'Away from depressing topics'?" asked Ram. Jordan laughed at him as she sipped her frappe.  
"I might've lied slightly." Ram mock pouted, causing more laughter.  
"She," April started, pointing at Miss Quill. "Is a terrible physics teacher!" Miss Quill looked offended.  
"She's not that bad." Charlene protested in Quill's defence. Quill smiled at that and pointed to Charlene. "She's my favourite." Jordan and Charlene laughed at that, and Charlene batted her eyelashes playfully. "Does that mean I don't have to hand in the homework on Monday, Miss?"  
"Nice try." snorted Quill. Charlene sighed in defeat. Suddenly, Jordan looked up, then started singing. Bruno Mars' 'Treasure' started playing. She sang every word looking at Charlene, causing the alien to have laughing fits. "This is the first song we danced to at Prom together." Charlene explained as Jordan kept singing, winking at the others. April joined in quietly, as did Matteusz. Jordan smiled at them happily, then went back to looking at her girlfriend as she sang. 

When the song ended, they all gave Jordan a massive round of applause, and she mock bowed. "Thank you, thank you. It feels good to be famous." They laughed.  
"Are you glad I talked you into being my friend now?" Charlie asked Charlene. She smiled fondly at him, then the group.  
"They're okay once you get to know them." Charlie smiled at her happily, and she ruffled his hair affectionately. He smiled wider, then went into Matteusz's arms when his boyfriend opened them. Charlene went into Jordan's, listening to the intense discussion that her and Ram were having about which football team, Poland National or West Ham United F. C., was better. Matteusz joined in, and the others just sat and listened. The afternoon was full of jokes, smiles and laughter, and Jordan and Charlene firmly cemented themselves into the strange little group of friends and into their hearts. They didn't leave until 6pm, and then they went back to Charlie and Quill's. They were no longer strangers. They were friends.


End file.
